Breath in Me
by Kayla and Him
Summary: after spending eight years away from the land of the hidden leaf..akiko is finally returning hom  shikaxoc
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER. i do not own naruto this is just a fan fiction. however i do own akiko =] **

**this is my first fanfiction so i hope you like it. its a shika/oc  
**

The sounds of sickness could be heard from the first deck of the metal war boat as a tall, slim girl leaned over the railing letting the contents of her stomach pour out of her mouth.

She never remembered being this sick while traveling by sea, however it had been ten years since her last boat ride. Bringing her back to when she was young, and having to let herself become sick when she was traveling back home.

_I have forgotten what it was like to be this sick…_

The thought ran through her mind as she heaved her body again, almost falling over the side of the boat. However, she pulled herself back up as quickly as she could despite the small amount of energy she had in her body.

As soon as she felt like she could stand without the feeling of being sick, she used her jacket sleeve to remove the contents that had clung to the side of her mouth. At the time, she didn't care whether or not she was ruining her favorite jacket; the reason was clear, she didn't enjoy the feeling of something gross on her mouth.

_Just have to wash it later I guess…_

Sighing, the girl moved from the edge of the boat towards a group of three shinobi who where around her age. Two of them were girls, both of a medium height and had close to the same hair color. The third member of the group was a male, tale and semi stocky, but wasn't one you would want to engage in a fight with unless you wanted his dog to be involved. The thought of that made her smile, it reminded her of her own companion. Her white wolf Akira, given to her by her mother at the age of five years old. But, Akira was besides the point…it was rejoining her friends that was.

**Remind me again why I was excited to get on this boat?**

Her voice was filled with laughter, showing that truly she was happy to be on this boat with her friends. She was finally going back to where she belonged, along with being reunited with the rookie nine, who happened to be her best friends.

**Because you're going home Akiko. Forget about that already?""**

The first female said, giving Akiko a quick punch to her upper arm. Eyes sparkling as she continued on to say,

**"However, are you feeling all right? You were over there for quite some time you know."**

Returning the gesture, Akiko responded with a straight face. She had been constantly getting sick ever since she stepped foot on the boat, again bring back memories of becoming sick as a child.

**You're very funny Tenten, however you of all people should know that I would never forget home. **

Pausing to pet the dog besides her, and give a quick smile to the boy next to her Akiko continued on her response.

**I'm fine, just haven't found my sea legs yet I guess. **

She laughed; it was an old joke that she had heard from her uncle when she got onto the boat. The funny thing was, she should have had her sea legs by now. Shaking the thought off she looked over the prow of the ship and watched the faint skyline as it slowly started to appear on the horizon.

**"Guess not, and look! We're almost home, I wonder if the others will be at the docks to welcome us.."**

Tenten said as she broke away from the circle to head towards the prow of the boat. Already starting to plan what she was going to do once she was back on land, as the list formed inside of her head Tenten leaned up against the railing. She was in a daze, and Akiko knew that bothering her would cause some sort of disaster so she stayed well away.

Turning her eyes away from Tenten, Akiko realized that the other girl, by the name of Hinata had also disappeared somewhere, leaving her with the boy and his dog. Not that it bothered her of course; it just seemed odd that she would disappear without saying a word.

**Where did Hinata wander off too?**

**"She mentioned wanting to get her stuff together, I'm guessing that once she gets off she has family affairs to deal with."**

**Family affairs? Is she still fighting with Neji, because if she is I would be more than happy to put him in his place. **

**"No, they aren't fighting anymore. We've got Naruto to thank for that one, but it still doesn't mean he's happy. Anyways, Hinata is going to be the head of the Hyuga clan soon and so she has some meetings to go to before everything is finalized."**

**That's good; I wouldn't want him to kill her. As for the head of the family, I'm so proud of her. She'll do great! But how have you been Kiba? **

**"I've been great thank you, actually I've got a new jutsu and I want you to be the first to see it. So, I guess I'm challenging you to a fight when your all settled. If you're up to it that is."**

A smile appeared over the boy's features as the offer was made, it had been a while since he had the opportunity to show her something impressive and he believed that this would be the one to capture her attention.

Akiko stepped back, sizing her opponent up jokingly. A smirk plastered to her face as her blue eyes met his brown ones, watching as they sparkled. His eyes were her favorite thing about him, she could easily get lost in them without even knowing it. But she caught herself before she was totally lost, she didn't want to keep him waiting for an answer.

**I'm glad to hear it, what would I do without my brother huh? Really, you have a new jutsu? Your going to have to show me it, so of course I'll take your challenge. **

Akiko wasn't one to turn down a challenge, no matter how horrible she felt or how busy she was there was always time and ways to get her to the challenge. They seemed to have consumed her life when she was younger, always trying to prove that she was worth something other than being a princess. She didn't want to be known as one all of her life, Akiko wanted to be known as a shinobi. That was her dream.

**"Oh, I will Akiko. But your going to have to look for it, because showing it to you just for amusement won't be any fun you know." **

Kiba paused for a second, he was glad to see the girl he once knew again. Akiko was the only girl he could rely on when it came to training in combat. The only girl he knew that wasn't afraid of dying, which he found a positive trait in her. Continuing on, he spoke with joy.

**"I can't wait! It'll be just like old times you know?"**

**Old times…right. Hey, Kiba…I was wondering, why didn't Shikamaru accompany the four of you? I would have thought…**

She was unable to finish her sentence; part of it was the mere fact that she was thinking about Shikamaru. The male shinobi that had once captured her heart, and made the promise of being the first one of the rookie nine she saw when she returned. The one who was now breaking that promise, and causing her to slowly detest his being. While the other reason was the voice of Tenten as she ran back from the bow and calling at the top of her lungs,

**"WE'RE BACK! EVERYONE WE'RE HOME! Come on guys; let's get our things so we can get off this boat!"**

**"Finally! It'll be nice to be on land, next time I'm asked to go on a boat I'm declining."**

_Well, I guess this is the start of a brand new life…and time to fix some broken pieces of the past. _

Joining her friends, Akiko hurried down to her room to pack up her things. She wanted to be the first one off that boat, and most of all she wanted to see the one person who was on his way to breaking the one thing he gave her when she left…


	2. Chapter 2

After placing the final piece of her life into a small backpack, she double-checked the room to make sure that nothing had been left out or had fallen onto the ground. When she was sure that everything had been put away, Akiko picked it up and placed onto her back, adjusting the straps a bit before walking out of the room. She wasn't going to miss the boat, and she wasn't going to miss the cramped room that she had shared with Hinata. Akiko was happy that she would be walking on land for the first time since she had left her home behind.

Traveling down the hallway, she touched the locket that hung around her neck. She had put it on when she entered the room to pack, not noticing that she hadn't put it on that morning, in which she placed it around her neck. Akiko felt guilty, she hadn't taken off that necklace for the past eight years. It had been the one thing to remind her of her friends, but it wasn't just her friends that the locket reminded her of. It was the boy who had given it to her, whose photo was opposite the rookie nines.

_It's been eight years since I received this, and not once have I taken it off. Yet I still feel guilt every time I touch it…_

She had always questioned herself, asking her why she felt so guilty when she touched the coolness of the silver locket. Perhaps it was the small fact that when she took it off she didn't care, but that wasn't the truth and she knew it. It was the fact that she knew that when she got off the boat, it would bring back the memories that would cause her to remember everything….the good and the bad things that she has pushed away.

Finally heading up the stairs, Akiko looked up at the pale blue sky and wishing she could lay down in the grass and just watch it all go by. Live the life she did eight years ago, when she could feel so carefree and have the only worry of training. But those days were long gone, and all she could do was remember.

**Come on Akiko! You're holding everyone from coming up the stairs. **

Blinking a few times, she blushed; embarrassed that she had just stopped in the middle of a stairway.

**I'm sorry, Kiba. Just got lost in memories, and didn't realize people were right behind me.**

Soon after the words came out of her mouth, she continued to walk up the stairs and onto the deck where the walk plank was already being connected to the dock. With a smile she headed towards it, more than ready to walk down it and onto land. She was sick of the water, and she was sick of the boat. All she wanted to do was walk on land once more along side of her friends.

**You can get off the boat now miss, the plank is all secured.**

Nodding, Akiko headed down the plank and onto dry land, the others following her. Then they all grouped together to figure out the best way to travel back to the city.

**How about the usual pathway, we'd find more trouble if we went through the woods.**

Tenten suggested as she shifted her pack that was putting a lot of weight onto her back. Wishing that she hadn't packed so many things for such a short trip. However, Hinata who responded intercepted the plan,

**But using the path would put us out into the open Tenten, which would be more dangerous. At least in the woods we would have somewhere to hide from our attackers if there were any. **

**That's true, what do you guys think? **

There was a moment of silence, despite the fact that she agreed with Tenten; Akiko knew that Hinata was right. They were a lot safer in the woods than walking on an open path. Looking at Kiba, she wondered what he was thinking…

**I would have to agree with Hinata, as much as walking on an open path seems easier…. being open to an attack isn't the smartest idea. How about you Kiba? What do you think?**

**I would have to agree with Hinata as well, sorry Tenten, but I don't want to risk anything. Or anyone's lives right now. **

Tenten nodded, even though she wanted her way and knew that fighting wouldn't have been an issue for her she had to think of her comrades as well.

**Let's get going then! We've got a long way to go and so little time before the sun goes down.**

Everyone nodded and hurried off towards the woods entrance, hoping that they would get back to Kohana before sundown.


End file.
